poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
All About Super Hero High/Transcript
This is a episode script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High. song Principal Amanda Waller (on video): Then, we welcome you to Super Hero High! cheering Principal Amanda Waller: Welcome, Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman (DCSHG): Principal Waller. It is my honor as an Amazonian princess, to be the first of my people to attend your institute. Institute... Bumblebee (DCSHG): (Squeals) I'm too young to be squished! Wonder Woman (DCSHG): Oh, you have big bugs around here! Principal Amanda Waller: This is Bumblebee, our ambassador to new students. Wonder Woman (DCSHG): An ambassador? (Gasps) Me too! Well, eventually. It's my destiny. Oh, I should study your ways. (Camera clicks) Bumblebee (DCSHG): Uh, I really don't have ways. But here, a map. It'll help you make your way around campus. Principal Amanda Waller: Take good of her, Bumblebee. Wonder Woman is a one-of-a-kind catch for Super Hero High. Wonder Woman (DCSHG): One-of-a-kind catch? But, (chuckles) no one can catch me. I have super speed. Bumblebee (DCSHG): It's just something people say. It means you're really special. Wonder Woman (DCSHG): Oh. Hal Jordan: I got it. Bumblebee (DCSHG): Wonder Woman, Hal Jordan. Hal Jordan, Wonder Woman. Jordan extends his hand to Wonder Woman and she sparred him out of the school Hal Jordan: I'm okay. Sci-Ryan: This place is pretty easy. Wonder Woman (DCSHG): Huh? Who are you? Sci-Ryan: I'm Sci-Ryan. Evil Ryan: I am Evil Ryan. Leader of the Cyberlings. I suppose your friend has a name like one of the Autobots called Bumblebee. Bumblebee (DCSHG): That's correct. Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey and this is my team. Ryan F-Freeman: Names Ryan F-Freeman. Prime-Prince of Friendship and second leader of the Dazzlings. So. I wonder who is Britney? Britney: I'm Britney, and you are Ryan. You did see me when I first appeared in Beverly Hills. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh yes. With the pendant Evil me made for me, I do sense that there's something magical about this place. Sci-Ryan: Ryan? Did you say "something magical about this place"? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. I guess I got that from one of my three siren friends, Adagio Dazzle. Bertram T. Monkey: I hope we can join some clubs here. Like the Dazzlings, we have been known to sing from time to time. Evil Anna: Hello? We sing, like, all the time. It's how we get people to do what we want. Adagio Dazzle: Grunts Evil Anna: What. What did I say? Evil Ryan: Sorry. What you MEANT to say, is that this school is so awesome, it reminds us of CHS. Evil Anna: Oh, yeah. What he said what I meant to say. That's what I meant... to say. Ryan F-Freeman: I think she is the best when she said it. She is a bit like the new Anna. Only more like Sonata. Connor Lacey: Yup. And since when do you reform the Dazzlings from CHS? Ryan F-Freeman: When I restore their pendants, I will teach them about friendship. Connor Lacey: Oh, that explains it. gang went inside Super Hero High Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. I wonder if I get something to wear. Bumblebee: I think Harley will think of something. Wonder Woman: Oh. Extended hand is for shaking, not an invitation for sparring. whizzes round the corner and gets her tail stood on by Wonder Woman Cheetah: Watch where you're going, noobs. Hawkgirl: Cheetah you know the speed limit in the hallway is 25! Nighlock: You better listen Cheetah, or it's detention for the first week of school for you! Bumblebee: Hawkgirl's the hall monitor and Cheetah... let's just say it's easy to get on her bad side. And Nighlock's the gym teacher. Wonder Woman: Got it, but is her bad side right or left? Bumblebee: That's Starfire and Miss Martian Martian goes invisible out of shyness Bumblebee: She's shy. opens her locker and gives her headphones to Wonder Woman Bumblebee: You like music? You'll love this! I mixed it myself. Wonder Woman: I could feel the beats in my spleen! Bumblebee: Aw, thanks. Boy flies in as a golden eagle Bumblebee: That's Beast Boy, he's a shapeshifter. Hey, Beast Boy! Show Wonder Woman your normal look. Beast Boy: You got it double B! Boy changes back into his normal form Wonder Woman races in to catch him as he falls Beast Boy: Nice catch. Wonder Woman: One of a kind. Bumblebee: Poison Ivy, Katana, cactus monster. Woman and Bumblebee watch Ivy and Katana battle the cactus monster Gordon approaches Barbara Gordon: Hey Wonder Woman, Barbara Gordon. Woman quickly shakes Barbara's hand Barbara Gordon: Your network password. Wonder Woman: Thanks. See you in class! Barbara Gordon: Actually I don't go to school here, I just work in the IT department. Bumblebee: And at last, here's your new dorm. Wonder Woman: Excellent! I do need some quiet time to study for my first day. Quinn eratically swings at Wonder Woman, using her trapeze Harley Quinn: Hi, there Wondy! Quinn flips and jumps in front of Wonder Woman Bumblebee: One of your new room-mates. Harley Quinn: Harley Quinn, nice to meet you. Quinn shakes Wonder Woman's hand and joybuzzes her Harley Quinn: Ha! Meeting your new roomie can be awfully shocking! Woman embarrassedly takes a photo with her phone Ryan F-Freeman: Hello, miss Harley Quinn. Names Ryan. Harley Quinn: Hiya, Ryan. Nice to meet ya. Connor Lacey: Hi, Harley. You remember me and my friends? Harley Quinn: Of course, I did. You save me, Blythe and Britney from those curse pendants at Canterlot High. Crash Bandicoot: Pendants? What's that? Connor Lacey: It's like the ones that the original Dazzlings wears. Only the ones that infected Britney, Blythe Baxter and Harley Quinn of this school were formed with dark energy. Harley Quinn: I know you saved me, I'll give Ryan a hand-shake. her hand to Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. Harley's hand for a hand shake joybuzzes Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: WHA-HO-hahahahahaaaa!!!! Harley Quinn: Ha! Meeting a new friend can be quite shocking! (Laughs) Crash Bandicoot: Whoa. Watts up with Ryan? (All laughing) Sci-Ryan: Well. I suppose I could do with an outfit. Connor and I could look the part in this world. Connor Lacey: Indeed. Harley Quinn: Ok. Let me get you and Ryan dressed up for this. Quinn takes Ryan to her dressing room and change him into his Harley Quinn outfit and Connor to his Batgirl outfit Harley Quinn: Lookie here, Connor. Say hello to the new improved Ryan F-Freeman! Ryan F-Freeman: Whatcha think, Connor? Connor Lacey: It's awesome, Ryan. Or should I say Ryanley Quinn! Ryanley Quinn: What kind of name is that? Connor Lacey: It's a name I came up with by combining your name and Harley Quinn's name. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. Sci-Ryan Ok. Sci-Ryan. You want to play dress up with this Yugi guy? Sci-Ryan: Ok. Quinn and Ryan looked at each other Ryan F-Freeman: his hand Perfecto. Sci-Ryan: Oh. Green. I like it. I think Poison Ivy would approve of this. team agrees Crash Bandicoot: So. If Ryan find this so-called Dark Energem, will he make us adore him like the Dazzlings? Connor Lacey: I guess so. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. While your friends go play dress-up, I need to find this special suit for Wonder Woman to wear. Woman takes a photo Sci-Ryan: That's a cool outfit. Let me put it on. puts on the Poison Ivy outfit Sci-Ryan: Tada! What do you think? Connor Lacey: You look just like Poison Ivy, Poison Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Thanks. So. What will my super power be? Poison Ivy (DCSHG): Like mine. Sci-Ryan: Cool. Let me see. his hands at the plant and it grew Crash Bandicoot: Whoa. That was... eco-mazing. Sci-Ryan: laughs Nice line. I wonder if I can be roomies with Ivy. Connor Lacey: Maybe you should ask her. Sci-Ryan: Ivy? I was wondering if I can be roomies with you? Poison Ivy (DCSHG): Of course, Sci-Ryan of Crystal Prep. Connor Lacey: Cool. What lasso will I get? Wonder Woman (DCSHG): Your Batboy and as Batboy you don't need lasso. Unless you want your friend dress up. Lacey looked at Crash Crash Bandicoot: What? Why you looking at me? I did know that the Dazzlings are Ryan's friends. Connor Lacey: I think you Crash Bandicoot: Oh. So. I guess I can dress up like Superman. The greatest student on Super Hero High. Matau T. Monkey: on his Batman outfit Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey